


Secret Santa

by NoahK



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [10]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Secret Santa AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if music be the food of love, play on<br/>it was the music wasn't it? the music connected them. the music brought them together. the music fed their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt “i got you for secret santa so i got you this really expensive but sentimental gift that you’ve always wanted, hoping you’ll never find out it’s from me - and that i’ve been in love with you 1234567 years”
> 
> I'm sorry but two chapters plus an additional fic for tomorrow. Personal thing has popped up and I really need the sleep tonight so I'm putting out 'part 1' now and part 2 will follow tomorrow alongside a requested prompt

A Bella Secret Santa was probably the one thing the girls have been looking forward to all semester. What better way to destress from finals for just a few moments than be getting a present from a Bella just before the actual finals begin. The Bellas all agreed that the presents would be completely anonymous unless the Santa in question wanted to reveal themselves but it was so much more entertaining to watch each person wonder who got their present. So when they all gathered around the living room with a Santa hat in the middle filled with slips of papers with each girl’s name written in swirly handwriting they all had an escape plan ready to implement.

The first to go was Fat Amy who reached in grabbed a slip of paper and straight up bolted up the stairs towards her room in a solid ten seconds. And each girl after that did something similar. They’d grab their slip of paper and escape to somewhere else in the house before they looked at it which may have not been the best plan because Emily wound up walking back into the room moments later saying she got herself. The rest of the girls laughed as she picked a new name and left the room again.

Beca stood back for most of the name choosing just waiting for everyone to have chosen and left the room before she approached the Santa hat. She took a deep breath and reached in pulling out the last slip of paper.

“Who’d you get?” Chloe asked causing Beca to jump and nearly drop the paper she was holding altogether.

“Jesus, Chloe. Don’t do that,” Beca yelped grasping her chest in attempts of getting her breathing under control. The redhead giggled at her response before plopping down onto the couch behind them.

“You’re fine but you didn’t answer my question,” Chloe sing songs. Beca turns towards the redhead with a glare.

“No telling, remember?”

“Telling, schmelling,” Chloe whines. “C’mon share.”

“Nope,” Beca decides sliding the slip of paper into her pocket. Chloe looks oddly offended at the gesture but Beca just shrugs it off.

“Alright, fine then,” Chloe deadpans. “Have fun shopping for whoever it is.”

“I will,” Beca retorts with a smile that the redhead easily returns.

Well, she won’t actually have fun with the shopping aspect of it. There’s always two or so girls that breaks the price limit for the Secret Santa so it wasn’t really that big of a deal. But Beca quickly figures out a week into December that she was going to blow that price limit out of the water and she kind of regrets not figuring out this gift sooner. Had she done that she could have bought it on Black Friday and probably saved a lot of money but oh well.

Beca started out by getting a really nice picture frame that had silver music notes carved into it. She figured that the other girl would easily find plenty of pictures to collage together to go in the 20” x 24” frame. But she knew that she couldn’t settle on just a picture frame because it didn’t quite express what Beca was going for. What she was going for was possibly risky but then again the receiver of this gift wouldn’t know who it was from. Or at least that’s what Beca was going to tell herself to talk herself up to buying the next part of the gift.

The one problem that Beca ran into with the present was that it needed to be delivered to her but she knew none of the Bellas could be trusted. She knew that one of them was bound to stumble upon it and open it and that was the last thing she wanted. So she made sure to have it shipped to her dad’s house and give him a heads up that he’ll watch for it and tell her when it got there. Luckily he didn’t question what it was that was getting delivered or who it’s for which Beca was thankful for. Sometimes, and this is all Beca will admit to, her dad was actually a good person. To say that Beca was jumpy every time someone called her that week though was quite an understatement.

“Beca,” her dad yelled over the phone once she picked up.

“Hey,” Beca mumbled as she bolted out of the room away from the other Bellas.

“Your package is here,” he said happily. “Do you want to come pick it up and stop by for dinner as well?”

“Sure,” Beca agrees glancing into the kitchen to check the time over the stove. “Can you pick me up in like a half hour or so?”

“Works for me.”

“See you then,” Beca says goodbye quickly pocketing her phone soon after.

“Where are you going?” Emily asks walking up behind Beca.

“To my dad’s for dinner,” Beca replies easily. “He wants to spend time with me or whatever.”

“Oh, cool,” Emily chirps with the slam of the fridge. “Have fun.”

“Thanks, Em. See ya,” Beca throws over her shoulder as she scurries towards her room.

Getting out of the house was never an easy task. Each person going in or out of the Bella house was bound to run into at least one other person questioning what they were doing and where they were going especially if they were alone. So, Beca’s dad coming to the house was the best route for her to go. The Bellas couldn’t be suspicious about her whereabouts because they all knew what Dr. Mitchell’s car looked like and the only time she ever really went with him anywhere was when she had to. Never really for fun or shopping or things like that so the girls wouldn’t even bat an eye when she said she was going to his for dinner.

//

Dinner was always good in the Mitchell home and Beca had to admit that she actually liked going there for dinner on some occasions. The light dinner banter and good food was actually quite welcoming once Beca got over the whole stepmonster thing long enough to tolerate the company of her own family. She wasn’t too surprised when they pried into her school life and how finals were going. She was, however, a little surprise when he asked about the package.

“It’s, uh, a secret santa present,” Beca mumbled awkwardly. “I couldn’t have it delivered to the house because the Bellas are nosey as all hell around the holidays. There wasn’t a single chance of me getting to it before one of them would open it first.”

“Ah,” Dr. Mitchell replied between sips of water. “Sounds like that would have been a little bit of a predicament, huh?”

“Yep.”

“Which one of the girls did you get?” Sheila asks.

“Um, Chloe, actually,” Beca responds hesitantly because for some reason she likes that it was a secret to everyone but now it’s just a little too late.

“You two sure are close,” Sheila comments with a tone of voice that Beca can’t quite determine. She stares at her stepmom for a moment before replying.

“Yeah, we are. I should probably get back soon,” Beca decided with a look towards her dad.

“Of course,” he chimed in with a smile. “Let’s get going then.”

“Thanks for dinner,” Beca says quietly once they were on their way out the front door present in hand.

“Beca, you might want to take that out of the box and hide it. If it’s small enough that is,” Sheila calls from the living room.

“Oh,” Beca looks down at the box and realizes that, as much as she hates to admit it, Sheila is right. “Good idea. Thank you.” She opens the box easily and takes the smaller box out from underneath the bubble wrap that was preventing it from moving around too much. Beca grabbed the receipt and folded it before putting both items into the pocket of her jacket and zipping it shut.

“Let me take care of that,” Sheila says taking the box from the younger girl before waving goodbye.

The second Beca was dropped off at the Bella house she burst through the front doors and ran straight towards her room. She grabbed her wrapping paper and tape from under her bed and plopped down on the floor with them all in hand. Beca cut a small bit of wrapping paper off the roll and promptly wrapped the box. She scoured her room for the gold sharpie that she knows is here somewhere. Once she finds it Chloe’s name gets written across the top intentionally in very not Beca like handwriting.

Beca smiles to herself as she puts both presents together in a safe space under her bed. She knows no matter how hard any of the Bellas will search for presents that they won’t for a second want to look under a bed that likely has a bunch of junk stuffed under it. To say she was proud of this hiding spot was kind of an understatement.

//

“Gather round, gather round. For the day of reckoning is upon us,” Fat Amy calls from the living room on the morning of the first finals. “I hope everyone is prepared for finals and ready to go home for the holidays. I also hope your secret Santas have gotten their shit together and your presents will be arriving shortly. Best of luck to ye all on this week of absolute hell.”

“Cheers, Amy. What would we do without your speeches?” Stacie joked as she nursed a mug of coffee in the doorway.

“Har har,” she retorted only for the other girls to chuckle at her weak response. “Whatever, you’re all getting coal for Christmas.”

“Whatever you say, Amy,” Stacie snarks as the other girl leaves entirely. “Secret Santas get to your jobs we all need a nice present to get us through this week. Also known as whatever one of you has me I’d like my present ASAP. Thanks.”

“Wow, Stace, way to drop a hint,” Beca deadpans her own coffee in hand.

“I have five finals, Mitchell. Don’t mess with me right now,” Stacie glared. The other girl threw up her hands in defense and backed away clearly taking the threat seriously.

“Whoever her secret Santa may be please quell the beast,” Beca jokes quickly before bolting from the kitchen much to everyone else's amusement. Stacie glares in the direction that the other girl ran and for a moment it looked like she was about to hunt her down.

“You’re lucky you’re cute, Mitchell,” Stacie yelled through the house.

**//**


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If music be the food of love, play on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> killer migraine but here's the second part   
> I may revisit this in the future

Beca knew Chloe’s routine like the back of her hand so finding a time in which to safely leave the present was fairly easy but the execution was a little more difficult. So maybe deciding to do it while Chloe was in the shower was a little risky but oh well too late for that. Beca knew that she had exactly 16 minutes before Chloe would get out of the shower which theoretically should have been enough time had no one interrupted her plan.

“Beca?” Emily called the second Beca reached for Chloe’s doorknob.

“Em? What are you doing here?” Beca swirls around quickly and smacking her backpack against the wall. She winced but hoped all was well with the contents of her bag.

“Dropping off my gift,” Emily mumbled awkwardly.

“Right,” Beca mumbled. “Um, is there something you wanted?”

“Oh, yeah. I just wanted to ask you about something,” Emily stammered out.

“And that is,” Beca drifted off trying to speed up the pace of the conversation.

“Oh. I was wondering if you’d listen to the song I wrote?”

“Sure, Em. Just another time, yeah. I have a final in like a half hour and need to do some last minute stuff before,” Beca replied.

“Of course. Yeah. Thanks,” Emily mumbled quickly with the nod of her head. “Good luck on your finals.”

“You too, Legacy,” Beca called back quietly as the younger girl descended the stairs. She checked the time quickly and knew that it was going to be a little risky because sometimes the redhead cut her showers short. But this was the best time to do this. It had to be done today after all it is officially the third anniversary of the day Beca realized her feelings. No biggie.

Beca pressed her ear against the door to make sure that she could still hear the shower running. Once she was sure of that she slipped through the door as quickly and quietly as she could manage. She crept towards the bed while unzipping her bag and honestly she should have thought that part out because the sound of the zipper seemed to fill the room. She stopped for a moment taking in a deep breath and checking for any sound of Chloe before removing the picture frame from her bag. Beca placed the frame flat on top of her already made bed before digging in her bag for the smaller box. She took another deep breath as she positioned that in the arms of Chloe’s favorite bear.

Beca’s smile of contentment was cut short when the water shut off in the bathroom. Panic ran through her as she threw her backpack over her shoulder and bolted for the door. She opened it quickly and stopped just long enough to make sure the door would close softly as she left. Then she bolted upstairs to her room to collapse onto her bed in order to calm her racing heart. She breathed out a sigh of relief because despite that minor bump her mission was a success.

//

Chloe just knew that she heard someone in her room. She knew it. So it really wasn’t that much of a surprise to find the present sitting on her bed. She unwrapped it happily and was totally blown away by the sheer thoughtfulness put into the picture frame. Once she set that aside she went about her morning routine like she usually did not realizing that there was another present on her bed waiting to be unwrapped.

It was when she adjusted her blankets and pillows that she noticed the smaller box positioned in her teddy bear’s arms.

“How did I almost miss you? Thanks Ted,” Chloe whispered patting the teddy bear’s head lightly as she took the present into her hands. “Now let’s see what this little guy is.”

Chloe unwrapped the little box with a smile on her face that grew impossibly wider when she opened the box to pull out a silver treble clef. She held the pendant in her hand a read out the inscription, “If music be the food of love, play on.”

“Ted, this is adorable,” Chloe mumbled with a tear sliding down her cheek. “It’s beautiful. I’m never going to take it off.”

The redhead wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks before pulling her hair into a messy bun. She unclasped the necklace and put it around her neck securing it once it was in place moments later. She played with the treble clef running her fingers over it in complete adoration for several minutes before she was able to pull her emotions together long enough to leave her room.

//

“Where’d that come from?” Stacie asks in gesture to the redhead’s necklace that was dangling in obvious view of the other.

“My secret santa,” Chloe chirped as she poured the boiling water into her mug.

“That seems way out of budget but it’s beautiful. Do you know who it’s from?” Stacie questions with a raise of her eyebrows.

“No idea,” Chloe hums between pouring sugar into her tea. But right then it clicked with her. There was only one person who would go this far out of budget for her. There was only one person that, despite never admitting it, would be this sentimental. And that one person would want it to remain anonymous for sure.

“Well, whoever it was I wish I had them as my Secret Santa. We all know I’d love to get downright spoiled with something like that,” Stacie mumbles before vanishing from the kitchen. Chloe smiled to herself before taking a sip of her perfectly made tea.

The rest of the morning went about the same as her conversation with Stacie. Each of the Bellas would point out the necklace and chatter about it but no one really knew who it could be from. There was some minor speculation but most the girls dropped it entirely after a few guesses and Chloe entertained the whole thing because really how could she not.

//

“So, Ms. Secret Santa, I guess you’re not one for budgets, huh?” Chloe whispered standing at the top of the stairs in Beca’s room. The other girl shot around in her chair and the sudden interruption and stared at her.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Beca mumbled turning back towards her laptop.

“Sure you don’t,” Chloe teased taking a few steps closer to her. “So, what’s it really mean?”

“What? Dude, it wasn’t me,” Beca threw her hands up at the accusation.

“Tsk tsk, Mitchell. You should know better than to lie to me,” Chloe tutted.

“I’m not,” Beca started only to have Chloe cut her off with a finger being held up to her lips.

“You are,” Chloe decided with a shake of her head. “Now, what’s it really mean.”

“How’d you know?”

“Ha,” Chloe screamed jumping up and down. “I was right. And because it’s you, Becs. I know you.”

“Right, yeah,” Beca whispered sounding oddly disappointed in being caught. The redhead settled down and offered her a soft smile.

“What’s the meaning behind it though? I know there is another one, Becs, just tell me,” Chloe begged with puckered lips that made Beca laugh.

“I dunno,” Beca started with a sigh. “It was just really you and I couldn’t really resist it.”

“There’s more than that and you know it. Why today? Why this quote?” Chloe practically demanded. She was goading her on, sure but what other way was she going to get Beca to say what she needed her to.

“Because,” Beca dragged out. “I just thought today would be a good day. And as for the quote it’s true. We’ve talked about it before.”

“You and I both know damn well when we talked about this quote last,” Chloe interrupted harshly. “Three years ago on this day I came into your room at like 3 am going on an existential talk about love and music and their connection.”

“I know,” Beca mumbled with her head down.

“You remember?”

“Of course I do,” Beca responds sounding offended at the potential of her not remembering something like that. “It was the day I realized I was in love with you, okay? I wouldn’t ever forget it.”

“And there it is,” Chloe said with a smile.

“What?”

“I just needed to hear you say it, Becs. And I’m in love with you too,” Chloe announces her voice dropping lower than usual at the admission.

“You do?” Beca questions.

“Of course I do,” Chloe responded easily. “Have been for a long time.”

“I feel kind of dumb now,” Beca mumbles her head dropping down again.

“Hey,” Chloe whispers using her finger to lift Beca’s head back up again. “No need to feel dumb. It’s okay.”

“I know. It just - I could have said something sooner. I _should_ have said something sooner,” Beca replies trying to avoid eye contact with the other girl.

“Becs, look at me. Everything happens for a reason, okay?”

“Okay,” Beca decides. “Can you just kiss me now so I stop talking?”

“I can definitely do that,” Chloe laughs as she leans closer to the younger girl. “Thank you by the way.”

“Twas no problem,” Beca whispers as she closes the distance between them. And damn this moment could almost make up for the wait and hey at least it’ll make one hell of a story one day.

//

It was the music, wasn't it? The music connected them. The music brought them together. The music fed their loves over all these years. And it's the music that finally brought them together. Like together together. And it was something that would always connect them even when they were apart. The music ran through their veins and fed their love. Their love for each other and for everything else in their lives. They had the music to thank for everything in their lives. 

If music be the food of love, play on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamelessly referencing to these presents...
> 
> PICTURE FRAME  
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/242296671/silver-music-notes-1-14-picture-frame?utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=shopping_us_a-craft_supplies_and_tools-framing-other&utm_custom1=02f52fea-7284-4b30-a11d-f6d63dfcc353&gclid=Cj0KEQiA4qSzBRCq1-iLhZ6Vsc0BEiQA1qt-zgfYNSUutrSqSH3yQsoMgX9I1CPV1IOBHb7OQWvyKzgaAtS58P8HAQ
> 
> NECKLACE  
> http://www.basbleu.com/cgi-bin/hazel.cgi?ACTION=DETAIL&ITEM=HG4832&websource=GOOGLSH&utm_source=Google&utm_medium=PLA&coupon_code=BBGOOGLE7&gclid=Cj0KEQiA4qSzBRCq1-iLhZ6Vsc0BEiQA1qt-zs704mNNPYUGKiAOMaC2-7_FpICzSnm_1DjqmiqfpZUaAqkf8P8HAQ

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing 25 days of Ficmas!
> 
> Come bug me at noahsthetic.tumblr.com especially if you've got prompts for me (holiday related or not...you request it I will 100% write it)
> 
> Thanks by the way for the kind words and as reference I'm doing the prompts in the order that I'm getting them so sorry for the wait! They're coming trust me :)


End file.
